Life of the Fourth Devil Knight
by Ookami-no-Bushido
Summary: Read and find all the info.


In the time when the world was young and man had neither written language nor civilization seven demons ruled the Netherworld. They were Set, Ba'al, Aquiel, Tenebrion, Verdelet, Asmodeus, and Legassa. Set led the demon lords in a war against the angels of the Over world. The three leaders of the angels were known as: Archangel Sarene, Archangel Ashe, and Seraph Kylar. The Earth was turned into an eternal battlefield.

In the end Sarene, Ashe, and Kylar expended all their power to seal the demon lords in the darkest, most remote recesses of the universe. Before Kylar died he had an angel deliver the seal matrix to the Netherworld and implant it in a demon. Mundus was the chosen demon.

The power corrupted Mundus and he eventually invaded Earth. One of Mundus' generals, Sparda fell in love with a human priestess. Sparda fought from that point on to defend the human race. Sparda and the human priestess eventually sealed Mundus and his army back in hell causing Sparda to lose most of his demonic powers.

At that point the seal matrix cracked. 2,000 years later after the Temen-ni-gru rose Sparda's son Dante sealed Mundus and the Temen-ni-gru once again. In doing so Dante weakened the seal matrix to the point where it was only a matter of time until it shattered.

In the heart of the Netherworld stands the headquarters of Nether-Forever Corporations. On the top floor stood the office of the President and CEO known as Boss. Outside of Boss' office the twins Gabriel and Lucifer stood conversing about what the next mission would be.

"Probably another mission sending demon that are on Earth without a day pass back" remarks Lucifer.

"Nah. More likely another mind dulling errand that boss could do if he wasn't so damned lazy" commented Gabriel.

"Or maybe" trailed off Lucifer as he sighted a twelve year old girl.

"Do you need help finding your mother little girl" stated Gabriel and Lucifer synergistically.

The girl ignored the twins and proceeded to walk into boss's office. Once inside she walked up to the desk and climbed up to stand on the desk.

Boss looks up from his paperwork and questions "Why the fuck are you in my office?"

"I want a job" stated the girl.

"Why should I, the president of a multi-billion dollar company, give you, a little girl, a job most adult demons couldn't do. My company hires only the best demon hunter" explained Boss going from laid back to serious in a split second.

"Because I am the best" proclaimed the girl drawing he weapon, two chain whips.

"You got guts kid. Tell ya what I'll give you a trail; pass and you get the job, you fail and well it solves my problem either way." Pushes a button on the intercom "Send in the twins."

"What do you need Boss" requested the twins.

"You boys, well you're going to take this girl on a trial."

"Hell yeah" whooped Gabriel.

"Isn't this the first trial since… our trial" queried Lucifer.

"Correct."

"Are you sure she should be going on a trial? Hell Gabe and I barely made it back and that was because we had someone to lean on. If she gets injured and is in mortal danger company policy be damned I'll carry her back myself" commented Lucifer, expressing concern.

"Calm down Sovari that's one company policy that will be voided in this case. If the trail cannot be completed bring her back immediately, she still has a future ahead of her. And remember if she dies the mission, and its payment, is invalid" Boss solemnly informed the twins.

"Got is Boss. Bro let's get her outfitted for the trial ahead" said Lucifer.

As Lucifer, Gabriel, and the girl, now identified as Samantha, rode the elevator to the armory Boss' voice came over the PA system "You will be hunting renegade 206 codenamed Hidden Night. He is currently hiding out in Honolulu, Hawaii. You will have 24 hours to find and eliminate the target. Any longer and the mission, plus the target, will be failed."

"Standard mission specs. Nothing Gabe and I haven't heard a million times." Lucifer told Samantha.

As the elevator continued to descend Gabe asked "Samantha is their anything in the way of armor or weapons you need?"

"No. Call me Sammi."

"Why" questioned Gabe.

"I detest being called Sam or Samantha."

"Understandable. But Why?"

When the elevator arrived at the Armory floor Lucifer spoke "Alright we're here. Grab an empty locker and whatever gear you might deem necessary we leave in one hour."

"Yeah yeah yeah we'll meet at the portal in one hour" declared Gabriel.


End file.
